A Bitter Cup of Tea
by SPnat97
Summary: Four sisters disguise as brothers due to a traumatic experience when they were young. How can our Hyotei members help them when the dont even know where to start? Can the girls be taught their lesson while falling in love with their care taker? OCxReal
1. A Spark of Light

OC Character intro.

Koiya Gakuen Members

Name: Inui Mimi  
>Alias: Hikaru<br>Status: Captain, 3rd year  
>Personality: Confident, strict, and slightly narcissistic.<br>Other: She is the eldest daughter of four children, the student council president, and has a hard time  
>relaxing due to stress. Works as the Princely type in school host club.<p>

Name: Inui Yumi  
>Alias: A-Ren<br>Status: Vice-Captain, 3rd year  
>Personality: Intelligent yet extremely impatient.<br>Other: She is the second eldest of her sisters, and Mimi's twin. Works as an office assistant during free  
>period, and has a tendency to judge others by their appearance. Works as the Natural type in school host club.<p>

Name: Inui Yuki  
>Alias: Haru<br>Status: Prodigy 1 a.k.a. "The Demon", 3rd year  
>Personality: Extremely short-tempered and stubborn, yet very trustworthy.<br>Other: She is the most temper-mental, but in fact has the hardest time expressing herself truly. Many  
>fear her sharp tongue, thus the teachers decided to use her as the hall monitor. She enjoys mainly<br>dancing, although it is a hidden passion of hers that only her younger sister Miki knows. Works as the Wild type in school host club.

Name: Inui Miki  
>Alias: Soren<br>Status: Prodigy 2 a.k.a. "The Rebel", 2nd year  
>Personality: Sensitive, caring, but strong-will. Unfortunately she is also very gullible.<br>Other: She is the nicest and gentlest out of her sisters, and enjoys art, music, and acrobatics. Despite  
>being the nicer one, she has a serious fear of males. She is also the captain of the kendo team, and works at the infirmary during free periods. Works as the Cool type in school host club.<p>

* * *

><p>Story-<br>As you know, Seigaku has their very own Inui Sadaharu, but don't worry, these girls aren't his sisters;  
>no, in fact, there are cousins. The father of these girls, Inui Kotaro, found a beautiful French woman<br>and married her. Alas, as soon as he was married to her for three months, he found another. He had  
>found out that he wife was one month pregnant while he was off on a business trip to Korea. Little<br>did he know of a rather petite Korean maiden. The Korean maiden had already borne a brown haired  
>daughter that resembled her father on February 13 a year ago, and was about bear another on the<br>same day. The young infant had come out quickly, but was delayed a few minutes into the next day.  
>Sadly, the children's mother had passed away, so the doctors contacted the father right away, leading<br>to his wife finding out. Yes, he had an affair which had led to the death of him once his lovely wife  
>found out after the 1st birthday of a strawberry blonde and a normal blonde baby girl on January 23. A<br>small infant was born with beautiful silver hair that it almost appeared blue.

Five years later, the mother had a stroke and died from lack of medical attention, thus the children  
>were left homeless. Mysteriously, a young man had taken a liking towards the four girls and bought<br>them all a house to live in. The girls were delighted and asked the stranger if they could ever repay him  
>somehow. Of course, the man was thrilled that the girls were able to offer <em><strong>anything<strong>_ to him. He told the  
>girls to remember that promise for he will use it when the time will come. When the little silvernette<br>turned ten, another event occurred. She skipped merrily into her house, wondering why her older sister  
>did not pick her up from the elementary branch of Koiya Gakuen. The silvernette was horrified by the<br>sight of her eldest sister lying on the floor unconscious and nude, the elder sister covering up her body  
>with what was left of her school uniform, and her blood sister getting beaten up by the once nice man.<br>The brunette was picked up by the ankle and dunked into a strange vat that he found in the blonde's  
>room. The mixure only turn the girl's hair a deep green. Taking advantage of the man's confusion, the<br>now green haired girl grabbed a piece of broken glass and stabbed the man. _Those girls never forgot __**that**__ day, especially the girl with the red hair._

* * *

><p>"ATOBE!" a boy with a blue cap dashed towards his tennis captain. The purple haired captain turned around, merely wanting to be amused by his dash specialist.<p>

"What is the meaning of this?" he pulled up one of the posters that were neatly taped onto their locker.

"Ah, Shishido those are to inform you that were are doing the mixture project with another school called Koiya Gakuen. The form said,

**Greetings ****Shishido,****  
>You are to be helping <strong>**_HARU_**** around the school for one month. After that one month, you and your fellow helpers will be transferred over to Koiya Gakuen for another month. Remember, Koiya is a recently co-ed school, so this student may either be rowdy or femine. Good Luck.**

**-The Koiya Council.**

"Atobe, what is this?"

"Atobe-buchou?" Yushi and Ootori appeared to be calmly walking until they saw their captain and steaming friend. They held an exact copy of the poster that Shishido had in his hand, but with different names. The remaining regulars soon followed in.

"Now that everybody is here, I may as well tell you that our principal had agreed to this without my consent, but we cannot take it back. Now, the chosen people to help out these students may also pick a partner. First off, Ootori, would you like Hiyoshi or Kabaji to be your assistant?"

"H-Hiyoshi… I guess…" the regulars walked out of the school building and headed towards the club room, until Atobe was pushed by a man dressed in all black. Being, well… Atobe, he was stunned and fainted.

"Return that purse! Do you realize how expensive that is?" a motorcycle drove by.  
>"Ah! Hikaru wait up!" a bike ran past Shishido and Ootori. What is going? Two boys headed over to the group and sighed.<p>

"Forgive our weird siblings, but as you can see, a robber stole one of our classmate's purses. "The taller one said.

"That guy is pretty lucky that Soren didn't give Hikaru his bokuto." The other mentioned. A couple crashes could be heard, and then the other two people returned.

"So this is Hyotei Gakuen; not much, but it will do. Anyways, were the exchange students." The red-head scanned around the regulars. Atobe magically revived himself and jumped out of Kabaji's arms.

"Ore-sama has heard about your personalities, so ore-sama presumes that you must be Haru," he pointed towards the red head,  
>"You're A-Ren," the shorter boy,<br>"You're Hikaru," the tall, silver haired boy,  
>"and you're Soren," the blonde. The blonde sibling flinched, but then resume his calm nature.<p>

"Who are you calling Soren? My name is A-Ren, the flame-head over here is Hikaru, shorty here Haru, and Sir. Silver is Soren." The cold nature of his glare deepen when he set his eyes Kabaji, stone-faced and silent.


	2. Day by Day

Disclaimer-I Don't Own any of the male characters, except Soren, Haru, Hikaru, and A-ren. I also own Miki, Yuki, Yumi, and Mimi, plus the plot of the story. (I'm not saying this all the time so this will be the first and last time im saying a disclaimer for this story). I also don't own songs that come up in the story; they're either real songs on the world, or from my friend Natalie Xu, or PPG-Zaddictedfiend.

Okay, I might have been hazy on the description of my OC's, but here they are. (btw. Let just say that Shishido is 5'6, Atobe is 5'7, Ootori is 5'11, Kabaji is 6', and the rest are 5'8)

Mimi/Hikaru  
>hair: Pink (long and wavy) Red (chin-length and wavy)  
>eyes: RedMaroon  
>3rd tallest, about 5'6<br>Based- My annoying friend who is very spoil, Abbs

Yumi/A-Ren  
>hair: Blonde (long braid) Blonde (messy, short curls with a small ponytail in the back)  
>eyes: YellowLight brown  
>2nd tallest, 5'7<br>Based- My sencond best friend that is in China right now, though he's a dude...

Yuki/Haru  
>hair: Dark green (two straight pigtails) Brown (extremely choppy layers on chin-length hair spiked at the ends)  
>eyes: One light Green, one dark Black  
>shortest, 5'4<br>Based- PAF's wild personality: Natty! =D

Miki/Soren  
>Hair: Blue-ish silver (straight, layered side-ponytail) Platinum Blonde, almost silver (same as Haru's hair, except not as spiked and always wears a hat)  
>eyes: Blue (hates contacts)<br>tallest, 5'9  
>Based- PAF's polite personality: Annie =3 (yes, PAF is VERY bipolar- no offense)<p>

* * *

><p>(AN- it's January 1 in the story)

Ootori POV

Honestly, I expected the transfers to be all like Atobe, proud and selfish; no offense to our buchou though. The person I had to show around is Soren-sempai, but we are in different grades, so why am I the one to show him around?

"Um… Soren-sempai," I reached out to touch his shoulder, but Haru grabbed my wrist as Soren flinched away. A death glared plastered on each brother, but what did I do wrong?

"Did I say that you could touch my baby brother?" Hikaru sneered.

"Ne- ne, Da-ge, should we punish him?" A-Ren's eyes glistened in amusement. Why do I have the feeling that this was going to turn ugly? I turned to look at Soren, probably with those pleading eyes that everybody keeps saying I have. He took out a piece of paper and wrote down _"I'M REALLY SORRY!"_

"Look Da-ge, he begging for mercy, how pathetic. Nobody and I mean nobody touches my little brother. Who do you think you are, going off and trying to touch our little rebel saint?" A-Ren is seriously really scary, especially with Haru tightening his grip after every word.

"Oi! Look newbies, I understand that you're extremely protective over your little brother and everything, but I still need him to be my partner for tennis." Shishido-sempai, you are truly my best friend, OW! (Haru just gripped my wrist with his nails, pulled the release his grip.) There were three thin trickles of blood, but it could have been worse. I felt a tug on my sleeve, and Soren was right behind me with another piece of paper. _"If it's okay, I want to talk like this. I'm still uncomfortable around people because of a bad experience. P.S. I'm afraid of touches, so… well that's explainitory."_ He was kind of cute explaining all this to me on a piece of paper. I find that very meaningful, and I also feel horrible for trying to touch him on the shoulder. I nodded, and he smile as his blue-green eyes shone with happiness. Poke, I see another thing written._ "Why do you call me sempai, senpai?" _

"Wait a minute… Soren what grade are you in." he held up two fingers, and then pointed at me.

"Um… same as you…" the whole crowd was filled with "What's" or "Hn…"

"_Hold Still" _why do I need to hold still? Am I going to be examined or something? He really is another Atobe, needing to check people over to accept then. He searched through his messenger bag and got out a small black bag. Next, he hesitantly grabbed my wrist and wrapped something around it.

* * *

><p>Next Day—<p>

Shishido POV

Soren actually seems like a really nice person, Hikaru is out of the question, I think A-Ren is too sadistic and rude, but what about Haru? He seemed decent and definitely cool, I guess. The odd thing about him is that no matter how much people talk to him, he only talks to the girls. In fact, he practically made friends with all of them. He had no shame on talking to them, even on the subjects they talk about. My only conclusion is the most likely; he gay. Well, I'm saying that I'm gay, but it's kind of sad that he doesn't talk with me when I'm the one suppose to help him. I rather him have fun though, but- Why the hell am I having these thoughts? This is so lame, I'm become lame, and all because of a dude; definitely not cool! I felt a light hand on my shoulder and noticed Haru with a distressed expression.

"Sh-Shishi-Shishido-kun, c-can we go no-now." Is he stuttering?

"Are you stuttering, and don't lie cause you are."

"T-then don't as-ask me s-stupid. B-be lucky I'm actually t-talking" a deep blush came across his face. He grabbed me by the sleeve (what's up with their family and grabbing sleeves) and dragged me towards the courts. I heard him mumbling things like "This is so embarrassing, I should kill Mimi for making me do this" and "I hope no one follows".

"Shishido-kun, w-what would happen if I told you I was a girl?" What did he just ask me? That is the most random question in the history of random questions! Why would he ask me this?

"Look Haru, I already know…that you're that way, and well I can't say that I find you kind of cute. Sadly for you, I'm straight."

"S-Shishido, I am straight. I like guys, not girls." Wait, if he's straight, and likes guys not girls, then…

"You're not kidding… but why are you dressed like…like a-"

"Guy? B-because, it calms my nerves down. S-something h-happened in the past that stimulated something, and now it's really hard to talk to people unless in private. I bet you're wondering why I'm telling you this." He- I'm mean she is right, why the heck are you telling me this? I just met you a day ago, your brothers made my captain faint, and one of them is pissed at Kabaji. How messed up is that?

"Mimi's orders. She required that our guardian know that we are female, so that they know why we're like…well this. Oh, and also this." It was a piece of paper (more like a fancy napkin) saying that some host club is coming over to Hyotei. Wait, if their coming to Hyotei, she probably wants me to take her there. I guess that she is a girl though, it can't be helped. Oddly, thinking about this is kind of painful, but it doesn't mean that I'm falling in love with her. ABSOLUTELY NOT.

"You're going to have to bear with the no screaming fan girls, because Mimi wants to steal the show by using me and Miki." Wait… what?

"You're a host?" she nods.

"Then what do you do, and who are the others?"

"I'm the "wild" host, Haru, known for my break dancing and demonic flair. Mimi is Hikaru, the prince with a dark side. She, you know, does stuff. Yumi, is our natural type, she handles all sales, manages the themes, and all that type of stuff. Miki, or Soren is our "cool" host, she comforts others, but when she's not, occasionally she hits the stage with me, but mostly she handles DJ-ing." Well, that sounds like fun, but… how are the others going to take it.

"Why do the others cross-dress as well?" her face darkened.

"I guess I do have to tell you what happened to us."

* * *

><p>Yushi POV—<p>

I did not expect this. Of all the name that could have been chosen, she picks A-Ren. What a stupid name! At least she could have picked something more common. I do admit though, she is kind of cute.

Atobe—

This girl is pretty enough; the lack of chest is troubling though. Ore-sama will ignore it for now, since she has a silly story to share will Ore-sama.

* * *

><p>Soren POV<p>

"I've have a fear of boys ever since the day Mimi got raped. (Insert many gasps) Yumi would have been next, but Yuki started yelling at the man. The target then switched to her, and he started hitting, and kicking, and finally carving on her back. During that time, I just came home with the sight of two of my sisters sexually abused and my blood sister getting her head dunked into a vat of mutated hair dye. Then, then Yuki killed him."

* * *

><p>The next chapter is going to be a OotorixMiki chapter.<p> 


	3. Before Business Hours

SORRY FOR THE DELAY!

* * *

><p>MIKI POV—<p>

I looked bitterly toward the ground, holding back what few tears I had left. Yes, I had spoken before, and I have spoken yet again. This person is too hard to not talk to, for he is so kind and gentle towards me. Even after telling him I was a girl, he nodded, understanding me completely like I was some book. Suddenly he spoke,

"Doesn't it feel a bit lighter now that you've let out all your worries? I honestly thought you were going to be like Atobe, spoiled and selfish, but you're nothing like that. I hope you will still let me accompany you." I nodded and smiled. This person, this BOY is the sweetest and most gentle boy I have ever met. I could feel my chest feel lighter and slightly warmer; beat at an abnormal rhythm, only around him. I guess I could talk to him, and only if it's him…

"Ootori-kun, I need to go to the upper music room, will you take me there?" a hand out front asking for mine appeared as I hesitantly take it. We took two lefts and a right, climbed two flights of stairs, and not once did he let go of my hand. Finally we arrive to a room connected to the hallway by a large double door. Inside I found that my turn table, headphones, microphone, and laptop were already inside.

"Hn… looks like my stuff's already here. I might as well have one dry run before the customers start piling in." Ootori kept on staring at me, and it was getting kind of uncomfortable.

"Did I say something wrong?" I looked at him with a worried face which made his laugh.

"I'm surprised that you're actually talking, and to me. Besides you looked comfortable when we entered the music room, despite the fact that you seemed so shy before. It's interesting." He continued laughing, and I admit I was getting irritated and offended.

"Well maybe I'm talking to you because you don't act like a boy!"I quickly covered my mouth. I've never lashed out at anybody before, even if my sisters when they were being weird and annoying.

"O-Ootori-kun? I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. That was so rude of me. I understand if you don't forgive me. I was so rude to you. I don't deserve your forgiveness, I'm a horrible person. I feel horrible-"

"Soren, I'm not mad at you and of course I forgive you. Now didn't you want to practice before the people get here?" He winked and brought my microphone and moved my turn table. How could he move my turn table so easily? I can't even make it move a tiny bit without turning blue in the face. I shrugged it off and looked at the song list I had to play/sing.

**Play**

**1. Won't Say I'm in Love  
>2. When It was Me and You<br>3. Love Song**

**Sing**

**1. I'll Back Off So You Can Live Better  
>2. Wedding Dress<br>3. If I Never Knew You**

Lucky, I get the easier songs today. I guess I start on I wanted you, then if I never knew you.

"_**I'll back off so you can live**__**  
><strong>__**Say it directly, looking at me**__**  
><strong>__**Say it looking into my eyes**__**  
><strong>__**Did you just say you wanted to break up?**__**  
><strong>__**Did you want to end it with me?**_

_**(I Know) You probably got a lady  
>(I Know) You probably got sick of me<br>Even though the tears are rushing to me**_

_**I'll back off so you can live  
>That is all I can say<br>I'll forget you so you can live better  
>So that you'll be happy without me<br>The love that you tossed away, you can take it  
>Don't even leave a trace behind and take it all<br>Don't even say you're sorry  
>Don't worry about me<strong>_

_**Your lips that told me that you were going to leave  
>Why does it give me a reason to be angry today?<br>I need to stop you, the words don't go out  
>And you are already moving far apart<strong>_

_**(I know) You will forget me  
>(I know) I will really hate you<br>Even though you know everything**_

_**You! The reason I lived  
>You! Were all I wanted<br>You! It was me who only looked at you**_

_**Why? Why are you leaving?  
>Why? Why are you tossing me away?<br>If you were going to be like this  
>Why did you love me in the first place?<strong>_

_**Do you happen to remember that day?  
>That day when we first met<br>I still remember it  
>The promise you made to me<br>That you will only care for me  
>That you will only protect me<br>That you will only love me  
>I believed your lies, I believed it<strong>_

_**Did you really love me?  
>I'll forget you so you can live better<br>Goodbye**__**" (the song is called I'll Back Off so You Can Live- )**_

I froze, while singing I felt a shiver go through my spine. There was only one thing that bothered me that much, that nice man. He wasn't dead, I know because when Yuki stabbed him, she missed his heart and his pulse was still visible. I was still to afraid to tell my sisters that he was alive, so I suggested that we dressed up as males. I know, mostly the reason was because I didn't want to get raped, but also it was for hiding for that man. I snapped out of my thought when I heard clapping.

"Soren… I never knew you could sing that well. Probably because you rarely talk, but wow, your voice is amazing," Ootori clapped as his eyes shone in excitement. This guy, will he be able to protect me when the time comes? I pushed the thought away, for I know he can and will.

"Miki, when we're alone, please call me Miki."

H-hai Miki-chan…" Was that a blush I just saw, but he just turned his head away from me.

* * *

><p>OOTORI POV –<p>

Her voice is amazing, and that glint of happiness shone as it caused my heart to skip a beat. Gosh darn it, I really do sound like a girl! The door opened as Shishido-sempai and Haru entered, both looking dead tired.

"Yuki, Shishido-sempai, you okay?" Ah, so Haru's real name is Yuki…

"Yeah, just trying to, you know, not get lost." Well, that makes sense, but what happened to Shishido-sempai. I was going to ask, but when I opened my mouth, he cut me off.

"Two words- Fan girls… and their not even mine!" he glared at Har-Yuki and she replied with a sheepish grin. The remaining siblings filed in a few minutes in with quite the crowd of customers. The room was immediately filled with screaming girls in mere seconds. What surprised me was that there were all sorts of students ranging from Koiya Gakuen's elementary branch to even their college branch.


	4. Room and Boarding

ME: HI! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE! (high school is so hard =P)

PAF: at least your back, that's all that matters...

ME: Hi Annz, or is it Nat right now?

PAF: Ann, anywho... Chian doesn't own the characters except the OCs, and we all know who those are..=P

* * *

><p>A-Ren's POV (it's actually Allen, but not everyone knows that)<p>

Atashi wa ALLen, not A-Ren! Who are these people kidding when the say my name is A-Ren, it makes me sound stupid. Can't these stupid Japanese people understand English enough to know that it's Allen? At least Mimi and Miki have enough respect to pronounce it properly, while Yuki, well she tries... That doesn't mean I can't push her around a bit, but not too much; I don't want to go to the ER again. Well, it seems that the girls are almost done fawning over Miki- I mean Soren, so better get ready. Time to kick the pheromone levels up a notch, Allen style.

Aw crap, I just remembered... I have to stay over at Oshitari's house for the month over. How am I going to survive being around a-a BOY? What about my sisters? Mimi is going to have a panic attack with out me there and Yuki will be picking fights with that good-looking Shishido guy. OMG! Miki is going to freak with being around a boy for a long time, plus what if she has a nightmare and has to crawl into bed with him; she needs to be saved from all this testosterone. It's already bad enough that we had to change in the BOYS bathroom. I need to find Oshitari right away and tell him about the room boarding.

"Oshitari! We need to talk. I need a place to stay, and as my guide around the school, your home is mine for the month." he just twitched as I "rudely" interrupted his discussion with my emergency guide, Gakuto. Of course I could ask Gakuto for a room and transportation, but please, if you've met him in person, he's messier that a pigsty denied of sanitary attention for several decades. It's definitely not pleasant.

"A-Ren, we're a little busy right now, so why don't you go play with your little girlfriends. Oh, better yet, play with your brothers instead since Hikaru is basically a prostitute, Haru needs some stress relief, and Soren is a low-class, slutty, half-assed, girly boy that fakes being innocent just to get attention." (Gakuto is the only one that doesn't know that they are girls) The red head just laughed as he insulted my family right in front of my face. That guy needs a punch in the eye if you ask me. Before I could though, Oshitari interrupted me.

"Gakuto, it's not nice to treat are guests like that, especially when were trying to build bonds with the school," he turned to me," and erm... A-Ren, I'm sorry about my doubles partner's loud mouth attitude." Hfm, I should show them whose boss, but I guess I'll just talk for today since I'm still tired from chasing after Mimi earlier.

"You're forgiven this time, but listen up Red. Your not only messing with my family and the four strongest players of our tennis team, but the student council president, office assistant, discipline comity, AND the club president of all the martial arts clubs." That should have scared him down to size, but he gave me a "WTF" face and asked if I was bluffing. What kind of person are you Gakuto Mukahi?

"NANI!" Aw great, Yuki just told Shishido about the "rooming with the guides" part of the deal didn't she? I turn to look at Ootori, Hiyoshi, and this other guy with longish hair holding back a fuming Shishido who is practically screaming his head off to my sister and Atobe.

Normal POV

"Now Shishido, you know this is not the proper way to be acting in front of a lady," Atobe started, not noticing the fact that Yuki just twitched. "We have to be gentle towards them, treat them with respect, for they are graceful creatures who need protection. They only appear to be rough, but I do understand since I am of a higher up bringing, that they need love and nutriment from their terrible experience. Forgive him Miss. Yuki for his terrible manners. I know he should treat you, a beautiful lady such as yourself like that-" a fist met his face before he could finish.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. A. Lady. Konyaro!" the black aura was radiation so much off of that girl that even Shishido looked frightened. Of course, the only ones not scared were the beloved Ootori and Soren.

"Ano…I have to tell you something before you explode aniki. Actually, hyung and da-ge needs to know too." The faux silvernette motioned towards a corner. Reluctantly, Yuki pulled away and followed her half sisters to the corner. After a few minutes, all three shouted at the same time.

"WHAT!"  
>"EXCUSE ME?"<br>"HOW COULD YOU!" this continued on until Atobe snapped his fingers.

"What is the meaning of this? Ore-sama demand to know immediately." You could see on everyone's faces that they wanted to know as well.

"THE CREEPY RAPIST DUDE IS STILL ALIVE!"-Mimi  
>"WE THOUGHT YUKI KILLED HIM AND HE WAS GONE FOR GOOD!"-Yumi<br>"AND MIKI LIED TO US ABOUT IT!"- Yuki

All eyes turned on to the not so small girl, waiting for her response about this. Silence filled the room as she took a breath and screamed.

"Why do you think I had you guys dress like boys for the previous two to three years? I am not going to just tell you guys he's alive and have my sister get charged for murder!" shocked from the tone of authority in her voice, they nodded.

"Now, Atobe-sempai, Shishido-sempai, Oshitari-sempai, Ootori-kun, will you provide a room for us, or do we have to call our creepy nut-headed cousin?" The boys gathered round, but simply nodded in approval once Shishido made a call to his parents.

* * *

><p>I promise to get back later..<p> 


	5. Rooming pt2

Now there should be an interesting part, and part MikixOotori...

* * *

><p>At Atobe Mansion—<p>

The two tennis captains finally arrived in front of a huge house (if you could consider it a house) by  
>limo. Well… Mimi insisted that she take her motorcycle, so Atobe went on the limo ride while he<br>watched Jirou sleeping on the other end. "Why did I choose Jirou as my exchange student helper?"  
>The said boy suddenly woke up as they exited the long black car to greet the red head who was<br>gawking at the house.

"This is your house?" Man did this girl not know Atobe Keigo like the rest of the Hyotei girls…Oh  
>well. Atobe simply nodded and shocked the girl again by opening the door to thousand of butlers and<br>maids (it looked like thousands to her at least).

The room she was to stay at was considerably large, so she dropped off her luggage to a maid and  
>removed the red wig upon her head to reveal long, wavy, light pink locks. Jirou and Atobe stared at her<br>as she shook her hair to release all the flatness from wearing a wig.

"What are you guys staring at? You really don't expect me to have such a gaudy hair cut when I'm a girl, do you?" she waved the wig frantically. She fell flatly on the bed, surprised by the comfortable support surrounding her whole body. _**"Now I just need to write in the dumb journal, and I'll be done for the day"**_

* * *

><p>At Oshitari's House—<p>

"This place is… nice." Yumi said as she waddled awkwardly towards the two supposed guides to the  
>two story house. As soon at the three were securely alone in the house, the only female removed the<br>wig and annoyingly dry contacts. Her golden hair fell down in a long braid and down to her waist.  
>Yuushi just stared at how her hair perfectly framed her face when her bangs fell all over her yellow<br>eyes, while Gakuto blinked several times to make sure he wasn't imagining things. How can such an  
>uptight girl be so beautiful?<p>

"You'll catch flies if you continue to keep your mouth open like that Gakuto. Now, may I ask where  
>my room is, or do I need to sleep on the couch?" Yuushi pointed towards the staircase and said,<p>

"Last door to the left. Oh, and the bathroom is all yours, so don't worry about morning necessities." He  
>rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and despite also being hypnotized by the blonde, the acrobat<br>player knew that Yuushi would never act so bashful unless he was… he was in lov- NO WAY IN  
>HELL! The two boys helped the girl with her bags since she couldn't pick all of them up without their help.<p>

* * *

><p>At Shishido's House—<p>

Shishido normally took the bus home with Ootori, so seeing her sister off was a good thing. After arriving at the small, ratty (according to some of the regulars) house, Yuki felt a little more at ease. It's not that she's weird or anything, it's just the luxury of it all would be too overwhelming; thankfully Shishido felt the same.

"Well, my parents said that you can take the guest room, but I'm warning you, it's pretty small. Just don't expect too much from me, I'm only at Hyotei because of scholarship." What he didn't expect was a small thank you, and a snicker in the background. Of course, how could he ever forget Taki…? They filed inside to find an older-looking boy sitting on the couch watching dramas. The said boy stared at them until he slowly got up and looked Shishido into a headlock.

"Welcome back home punk! How was school today little bro?" The irritated capped-boy was dropped onto the floor and was replaced by our poor defenseless Yuki. Or was she...?

Before Shishido's brother could wrap his arm around the cross-dressed boy, he was flipped onto his stomach with his arm twisted behind his back; the wig falling off of her head.

"I wouldn't normally do this, but I don't know you, so… yeah, why not?" the cold glare gleaming with a hint of amusement. After a couple seconds, a woman entered from what must have been the kitchen scolding,

"Ryouta! No rough housing with your brother, we have an important guest to- Oh my…" she stared at the petite girl who single-handedly brought down her eldest son. Taki, being the only one not fazed by the awkwardness of the situation, continued to watch dramas on TV. Yuki eventually got off and brushed her fingers through her hair to release the tangles in her deep green locks. The rest of the hour was spent setting up her clothes into her temporary room. A ring was heard, so the green haired girl picked up the phone, hoping it was one of her siblings calling to check up on her.

"_Hey Yuki, how's life treating you? Me, oh it's been well, but I do believe that you and a little blue haired punk owe me a little something. You get my drift?"_ that voice… how did he get my number?

"Listen sir, we want nothing to do with you! My sisters and I were perfectly fine until you barged in again." A chuckle echoed through the receiver and all that was left said was,

"_I'll see you soon my little ice flower"_ he hung up and Yuki dropped the phone.

* * *

><p>The Ootori Household—<p>

Many questionable looks from Hiyoshi later, the three 2nd years arrived at the two-story home that belonged to the Ootori family. The door was opened by a beautiful young woman (that shared many characteristics as the taller boy Miki noted) who greeted them kindly. Not to be rude, Miki removed the silver wig to reveal her silvery-blue hair that fell to her mid back. She introduced herself to the remaining Ootori family and began to set up her room. After an hour or so, her room was all finished and she had a pleasant dinner with the family. Later, her phone began to ring, caller screen saying _**RESTRICTED**_. When she picked up and familiar deep voice said,

"_Hello Miki, it's truly been a long time since we've talked. A little bird told me that you were attending Koiya Gakuen, but when I visited, you were not there. Word on the street was that some students are at Hyotei right now, am I right? Well, I just wanted to say that you and Yuki still owe me a favor, so I'm coming for you two until the deed is done. You don't want to break a promise, do you?"— (_Mimi-rape, Yumi- molestation)

That man, did he call Yuki too? What does he mean by not returning the favor? Not a moment to soon, Yuki call to check if she got a strange call. The tears started pooling out as the young girl curled up into a ball to shrink away from all the trouble. Ootori heard the soft sobs and immediately opened the door to comfort the poor girl, whispering sweet words that eventually got her to fall asleep. She was clenched to his tear-stained, white t-shirt (thank goodness he took a shower and changed) and breathing slowly while her head laid on his firm shoulder. Mrs. Ootori peered inside, smiling slightly at the scene of his son and a cute girl sitting together, him realizing and blushing that she was latched onto his shirt. The whole family appeared one by one (besides his parents, he has an older sister and a grandma) watching their "little" (he's taller than all of them!) Choutarou frantically wondering how to leave without disturbing Miki, but they all took it the wrong way when he took off his shirt.

"Choutarou! What do you think you're doing?" –mom  
>"Young man, how impure of you. We taught you better!" –dad<br>"Chouta! How could you?" –sister  
>"What have you done to my grandson?" –grandma<p>

Suddenly, blue eyes shot open and the girl began to scream.

"I don't need you! Get away from my family you pedophile!" it was clear that she wasn't too keen on what was going on. Before she could reach for her wooden sword for protection, all the Ootoris pinned her down (with the exception of his grandma) and she noticed her surroundings. Many apologies later, Miki was asked to explain her strange behavior. After listening to the background story and the phone call earlier, the room fell silently. Without a word, the family concluded to a final decision.

"We're protecting this child."


	6. Storm Clouds

Sorry for the delay, high school is actually really getting to me. Well on the bright side... there is none at home cause i almost got throw out of the house and disown because i got like... a D+ is english because the substitute didn't mark me for turning in assignments... And other news, i gave up on love... (always a pleasure, but i'm officially heartbroken right now.) Anyways, I'm happy that I don't have to put this or Eternal Flame on hiatus at the moment cause everything is getting easier. ENJOY!

Disclaimer- we both know who I do and don't own

* * *

><p>Yuki POV<p>

One night wasn't so bad, but… Miki sounded like she was crying. I better check up on her when Shishido and I head for the bus station. I was about to leave, but an angry Ryouta was blocking the hallway.

"You need to change into you uniform girly. Better hurry or else Ryou will leave with out you." He pointed to a light brown blazer, white shirt, maroon tie, and a brown skir- WHAT THE HECK! There is no way I'm wearing that. I haven't worn a skirt for two years, and that is not going to change!

"There's no way you're making me wear that… thing…"

"A full paid scholarship for college by the Atobe Company says I will, even if I have to strip you down." A shiver went down my spine, he really meant business. I grumbled and closed the door, much to the older boy's loud displeasure. Pervert…

5 minutes later…

This uniform is so stupid! The skirt keeps ratting up and um… the shirt won't button up. Yeah, I know right? I'm the person you would least expect to happen, especially since I have to dress as a boy. Thankfully, this is why there are baggy t-shirts and vests to contain and evidence. The shirt is freaking white, so everything is practically visible. Does this mean that I need help to button my shirt? HOW EMBARASSING! I peaked out of the door only to be a few centimeters away from Shishido's face. We both jumped back in shock and I could feel my face warming up.

"Erm… Shishido-san? Do you have a small uniform that you don't use anymore? If yes, please may I use it?" he just nodded and ran to and back from his room. The clothes fit way better, and there were pant, so that makes my life easier. I exited, and a piece of toast was held in front of me.

"Well don't just stand there, eat and let's get run. We're late enough already." I gratefully took the food and dashed with him to the bus station were Ootori and Miki were patiently waiting. To Shishido and Ootori's surprise, both of us were wearing their old uniforms.

"Hey Yuki, was the uniform too, um… small?" I nodded and she laughed while saying that the skirt fit perfectly but her high made it way too short. With that, the bus arrived and we boarded.

Normal POV

The self-proclaimed king was utterly shocked when he saw the younger siblings dressed in a male uniform. Not only that, the extremely noticeable female characteristics on both of them. She grew, how to say, more noticeable and pretty. The blue one on the other hand was really cute and tall… true beauties. They all met for morning practice until a fan girl noticed the gray clouds heading closer towards the school. Soon rain drops fell like starving squirrels after a fat acorn **(a/n: idk, it just sounded cool for the moment**) and all the tennis members had to head inside before they had gotten too wet. Unfortunately, the rain made most of the uniform see through, thus they had (or forced) the principal to allow them in their tennis attire/old uniforms.

Allen's POV (I'm tired of writing A-Ren)

All day I've been asked why I was in a skirt, and every time I had to say I lost a bet with Atobe and was forced into a skirt [for the rest of the time being in this bloody school!]. Of course Mimi wouldn't mind though because she was the only one out of all of us that hated being a boy. The only perk was that she could make girls melt in her hand like putty. Heck, she just told people that she was gay! The only person I feel bad for is Yuki since she has the most "desired" body for a girl, so she had to tell people she was a tomboy. Miki on the other hand… she just said that cross dressing calms her nerves (which it does since she's not over her phobia of guys). Why do I have to have the hardest explanation out of all of my siblings?

"Oi Allen, ya comin' or what?" Oh right, I still have to handle stupid, freaking Gakuto. He's such a retarded idiot! He can't say anything properly, much less cares about trying to fix it. Why and how can Yuushi stand being within twelve feet near him? _**Well, forget him. **_I opened the door to find Yuushi still changing his shirt. With that I slammed the door and hid my face in my hands.

"Allen, are you okay?" Damn his stupid Kanasai accent, making everything sound perverted. _**No this shouldn't be happening! That was the past; I don't want to remember his touches. His cruel intentions. His face when he violated Mimi. That sickly sweet smell of his breath. The bite marks that hurt so much. That day…**_

"You can stop day dreaming about my body now. If you want, I can show it to you again," he purred in my ear. I felt something slide down my cheek, and then another; I was actually remembering that day and crying about it… fuck my life.

Yuushi's POV

She's crying… but it was only a little teasing. I didn't mean to make her cry. Wait… before I entered the building, Soren handed me something. It looked like a manual of some sort. She did say use it wisely and only when you need help. I dug through my bag and found the yellow booklet with "How to take care of a Blind Genius" in big letters. I flipped to find a table of contents and found "when she starts to cry" on page twelve.

_Good going dude, you actually managed to make her cry. Don't worry though; she only does when she remembers that day. Think about want you did to make her remember. Any who, the only way to make her stop is-_

_1. Lick off her tears (trust me it works  
>2. Hug her<br>3. (Finally) just tell her it's going to be okay._

Well, I guess I should try this… NO I'M NOT A PERVERT! But her youngest sister told me to do this… she's practically an angel… AW WHY ME? I went over to her and licked the pearly tears off of her now ruined face. EW! Why do girls have to wear make-up on their eyes? Grimacing at the taste, I wrapped my arm around the girl's frame and reassured her about whatever she was worried about.

Mimi's POV

I wonder how my siblings are doing now that we have to stay with these… these barbarians! I mean, even the posh Atobe Keigo is so, AUGH! These fancy perfumes and colognes do not go together, the butlers are staring at you, even in the bathroom, and worse, Atobe keeps having his maids "beautify me" because "ore-sama will not be seen with ugly people. They must be at least a third of ore-sama's beauty level." I mean like what to the fudge! Besides, worse of all, when we were at school, he could get his eyes off of my pest sisters; I'M SUPPOSE TO BE THE HOT ONE!

* * *

><p>sounds like somebody's jealous. Anyway, read and PLEASE REVIEW! ( this is actually the first time that I'm asking for a review... I just like reading them =P)<p> 


	7. Kiddnapped by Seigaku?

OMG! I'm so sorry for not updating... well if anyone read this or anything, but still...

* * *

><p>Miki POV<p>

I guess it's not that bad attending Hyotei, but I wish the uniform wasn't so big. True, it was formerly Ootori-kun's older uniform, but the shirt is a little too baggy. Maybe I should have taken off the chest restraint like Mimi and Yuki did. The bell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts. All the second years flooded out to their club activities while the third years rushed to their final classes. After copying the final key points off the board, I look up to see a friendly face alongside a stoic one. This was officially our daily routine. After our classes were finished, the three of us would walk together to the club room and do some homework while until the upperclassmen are done. Before we reached the door though, a boy about my age swept me off my feet and dashed towards who knows where.

"Don't worry Miki, your cousin sent me to save you from danger." since when did I have a cousin? Probably from dad's side since we're in Japan. We finally stopped moving and I read a sign that said -Seishun Gakuen-. There, we entered a building to find my sisters tied up in different ways. Mimi was struggling against the ropes tightly wound against the length on her arms and legs while Yumi kept pulling at the nets. Wait... Where's Yuki? Soon, another person with a bandanna on his head came in with my final sister duct taped on her mouth and the rest of her body in a sack.

"Oi Inui! We got them, so where do we put them."  
>"Fssh, Bakashiro." and then a fight broke out until I accidentally kicked both of them in the gut. I guess the guy forgot he was holding onto me and just realized that I'm dangling front his shoulders. The weird guy named Inui approached us and began freeing Mimi.<p>

Normal POV

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you my dear cousins. I must say, your data is quite impressive. My name is Sadaharu Inui, and don't bother with introductions, I already know about you guys." he pointed at Yumi and began speaking again.

"Inui Yumi, second oldest sister, younger twin of Mimi. You're the Vice captain of your tennis club and are know as a sadistic child after your first year of middle school." He points to Mimi again.  
>"Inui Mimi, eldest sibling and elder twin of Yumi. You are the president of the school and captain of your team, but know as a player due to your constant flirting." Then to Miki.<br>"Inui Miki, youngest child and yet the tallest among your siblings. You are the captain of the kendo team, help out the school nurse, and you are part of the powerful four in your school's tennis team. You are known as the rebel due to the tricks you play on your opponent's mind, though I still don't know how." Now finally, Yuki. (I know I sound really lazy, but bear with me. I'm a little rusty).  
>"Inui Yuki, the second youngest and elder sister to Miki. I have the most data on you. You are part of the powerful four in your tennis team and are admired by many for your personality and hidden kindness. You use to be a brunette, but had you hair color altered by one of Yumi's experiments. You also have a scar on your back that says Bitch, and an older one on your outer thigh that says slut . Both were given to you by a man that took care of you and your sisters. The one on you back was for rebelling, and the one on you thigh because you read his journal that said that he poisoned your family. You are harsh because you have to live with the guilt of knowing that you family members were killed because of him.-" a fist and a foot connected to his face only to see that both Yuki and Miki tackled him.<p>

"If you truly were family, you would realize that you have friends in the same room. This information is extremely-"  
>"personal and to share it is unforgivable beyond your wildest dreams! Konyaro!" The male Inui looked at his notes to find a highlighted statement he forgot to read.<p>

_**- "if Miki and Yuki start finishing each other's sentences, then they are synching and you must run before permanent damage is done."**_

The megane boy fled from the clubroom, leaving only the two other students (who are still fighting). Not that much later, more boys in the same uniform filed in, surprise addressed onto their face when they set eyes on the girls.

"Saa Tezuka, what do we have here?" a buddha-like creature (in their minds) spoke with amusement.

"Oi Oishi, why are there girls in the club room?" a cat-like boy poked a bug-haired person. Of course, the taller of the mentioned students that were originally with Inui HAD to introduce them.

"Tezuka-buchou, Fuji-sempai, Oishi-sempai, Eiji-sempai, Taka-San, Echizen, these girls are Inui-sempai's cousins." The room filled with a of "what"'s and "huh"'s because (according to The golden pair and Taka-San) there were kind of cute and they were normal. Clearly Tezuka wasn't as affected by the news, so he repeated Eiji's question.

"Momoshiro, Kaido! Why are there girls in our club room?"

"Ano... Buchou, Inui-sempai said that he had cousins, so we went to meet them. Later on, this baka and I headed over to the school address, only to find out that there were Hyotei students with them. Therefore, we grabbed them up and ran back to the club room" Kaidoh answered immediately.

"And the bastards dared to tie me up and throw me in this dump! Haven't any of you heard of just asking?" Mimi huffed and crossed her still sore arms.

"Would you have followed us if we asked you to?" silence, "Didn't think so. Anyways, why are relatives of Inui hanging out with Hyotei students?" Momoshiro interrogated the four siblings. This time Yumi spoke up, but with a much more bitter tone.

"Our school, Koiya Gakuen, is trying to build bonds with other schools; therefore, we must first go to the school with the most authority. It's not necessarily our faults that we were talking to our guides around the school, even if one of them is a huge bastard."

"Yumi, you should be nicer to Gakuto. At least he's not completely rude like Shishido!" Mimi butted in.

"Oi, Shishido might not have the best manners, but he's definitely better than Atobe and his narcissistic ways."- Yuki.

"True, but he has authority so it's okay for him to be like that. Oshitari and Shishido don't so they should just shove it!"

"That's not a good excuse!"  
>"Why are you bringing Oshitari into this?"<p>

The girls continued to argue as the Seigaku team stared at the remaining Inui cousin.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" asked a fairly worried Oishi. The girl just shrugged, and shied away from everyone else.

"Nyah~ you don't talk very much, do you?" Eiji pointed out. Again she shrugged then walked out the door, to (of course) be blocked off. Miki glared, but backed off until she accidentally tripped over a tennis racket, both landing into the arms of Taka-san.

"Dora!~ You need to watch where you're going! BABY~" he shouted while carrying the officially terrified second year.

"…"

"YOU NEED TO SPEAK UP IF YOU WANT TO BE HEARD MIKI!" the bipolar sempai started to swing around the racket as if trying to hit her.

"…"

"I DIDN"T HEAR THAT! LOUDER! LET ME HEAR YOUR BURNING PASSION! BURNING!" Then, the world went blank for a second. In that second, Yuki had the boy pinned to the ground and was sitting on his stomach, and Yumi and Mimi were trying to get Miki to stop hyperventilating.

"We have to go now, our hosts are probably waiting. Besides, knowing Atobe, he'd call a squat team if we're not back in five minutes." Mimi waved with her second and fourth finger down, while Yumi was just flipping them off.

"Maybe next time, lay your man-handling, callused hands away from the testosterone-phobic person." Yuki said while carrying the even paler younger girl.

(A Long Walk Later)

"Yo, Hyotei, we're back!" the boys turned around to see the girls (minus Miki, who fell asleep) in still manageable conditions. After what seemed like hours of explaining/ reenacting, the group split towards their separate ways home and finally they all reached their destination; that being the bus stop for the silver pair and their female associates.

"Um… Yuki-sempai, if it's not too much, may I ask for a favor?" Ootori asked the green haired girl as they boarded the bus.

"Sure"

"Is it alright to… well this is embarrassing… Ano… two things. First, would you mind me asking if you, well you know-"

"Just spit it out Ootori."

"Do you perhaps like my… sempai?" he looked through the corner of his eye to find her staring at him with confusion.

"Personally, Atobe is a bitc- erm… Drama queen."

"Not Atobe…"

"Oh, well no offence, Taki just screams out Homo."

"Well, I was thinking along the lines of…"

If you're talking about Gakuto, he is way too annoying"

"I was talking about Shishido-san" Silence… the rest of the bus ride was silent, and before Ootori got off the vehicle with Miki on his back, he yelled,

"I also want you approval about liking your little sister!" then turned around. The girl was dumbstruck by this request. "Why would he need my permission?" Yuki stuck her head out the window to see if they were far from the bus and then said,

"Let me think about it."

"For which question Yuki-sempai?" the tall boy turned around.

"Both"


End file.
